


Trains

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Gen, Presents, Trains, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles gets a wonderful gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Toy Train."

Miles carefully laid down another piece of track, snapping it into place and completing the circuit. Elena was attaching the trains to the engine, and Ivan had been assigned to decorate the landscape around the tracks - not being trusted to actually handle any of the electronic parts.

"Done?" Ivan asked eagerly.

Miles nodded, and Elena followed suite a moment later. Miles ceremoniously flipped the switch, and the five car train began to chug around the tracks. It was sleek, and shiny, and all three children stared at it in wonder.

Trains had never come to Barrayar, and they had long been obsolete on Beta Colony, but they had been quite popular on old Earth, and were still used sporadically throughout the galaxy. Or so Gregor had informed them. Miles' grandmother had given the Emperor a train set for his eighth birthday, and Miles had often watched in fascination as it went around and around the tracks.

Now, for his sixth Winterfair, he had a set of his very own, again courtesy of his grandmother. As the bright red tail car swept past his nose, Miles grinned in delight. Beside him, Elena giggled happily. Just for this moment, Miles thought, his life was perfect.


End file.
